BFF best friends forever
by ricchan123
Summary: suatu hari,ada 4 gadis,namanya sakura,hinata,ino,dan tenten,.  mereka berteman sejak SMP.  mereka lalu melanjutkan persahabatan mereka hingga mereka dewasa,  dalam perjalanan persahabatan mereka,banyak hambatan2,dan masalah.gimana kelanjutannya?


-Nginap di rumah Hinataa!-

Nanti malam malam minggu,di SMP 1 konoha ada 4 orang gadis sedang mengobrol sambil memakan lunch mereka."Eh .. Nanti malem malam minggu nich .. "Kata Sakura sambil memulai pembicaraan."Truuzz?"Tanya Ino sambil memakan pangsitnya."Ya .. Kita ngapain githuww … "Jawab sakura sambil meneguk susu coklat indomilknya.

"Hmm .. Gimana kalo kita nginep di rumah hinata aja ? Rumah hinata kan lumayan besar tuch .. "usul tenten sambil melahap cheese sandwichnya."Ah .. Eng .. Boleh aja kok .."Jawab hinata sambil mengupas jeruk." Ok,nanti jam 4 kita kerumah ino,truz kita sama2 pergi ke rumah ga .. ?"Tanya Sakura."Boleh juga tuh .. "jawab ino dan tenten.

KRINGG .. !

"hinata!sakura!ino!ayuuk.."ajak tenten sambil keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"iya iya .."Jawab sakura,ino dan hinata serempak.

Di rumah ino ..

"udah siap semuanya ngga?"tanya ino sambil memakai jaket ungunya

"Dah…"Jawab sakura sambil menggenggam tas ranselnya yang berisi pakaian di tangannya.

"Udah bos.."Jawab tenten sambil menarik tasnya yang berisi snack yang tadi di taruhnya di lantai.

"Klo begitu..kita berangkat…."

Jawab ino sambil memakai tas mininya.

Di rumah keluarga hyuuga,hinata sudah menunggu di teras depan rumah sambil membaca novel."Hinaataaa!"Teriak seorang gadis dari kejauhan."ah!"Teriak hinata yang memanggilnya ino,sakura,dan mengambil kembali novelnya yang tadi jatuh ke lantai karna terkejut. "eh kalian..masuk yuk…"Ajak hinata dalam rumah hinata ada ac-nya,di ruang tamu,lantainy berbulu,trus ada sofa-sofa yg membawa teman2nya ke kamarnya.

"aku udah nyiapin kasur."kata hinata.

"iya"jawab teman2 serempak."Nahh,kita sekarang ngapain yaa .. ?"Tanya tenten sambil duduk bersila di karpet sambil makan snack kentang.

"gimana kalo kita OL aja?"Usul Sakura.

"Betul juga"Jawab Tenten,ino,dan Hinata sama2.

Mereka pun membuka NetBook mereka Hinata menyalakan Internet mereka ber-empat bermain internet,.hinata membuka facebook,sakura sedang membuka twitter,ino membuka friendster,dan tenten membuka Ebuddy.

Semua sibuk dengan internet masing-masing.

Tak terasa sudah jam 2 mereka sudah 2 jam bermain internet."Hm,laper nih,makan yuk."Ajak di dapur…

"Ma,bikin apa hari ini?"tanya hinata."hari ini makan siangnya onigiri dan sup mamanya hinata sambil mencuci piring.

"Oh,2,makan yuk"ajak hinata sambil menyiapkan ,ino,dan tenten pun dengan sopan membantu hinata menyiapkan meja. "selamat makan,"kata hinata sambil membuka sumpit."iya"jawab ino,sakura,dan makan…

"Sekarang kita ngapain?"tanya ino sambil melihat ke jendela."hm…kita olahraga yuk."Jawab hinata."ok"jawab tenten,sakura,dan ber-empat pun segera mengganti baju mereka dengan baju olahraga.

Sakura memakai t-shirt berwarna pink dan celana pendek berwarna merah di atas memakai pita merah hadiah ino,waktu kecil sebagai juga memakai sepatu sneakers pink dan kaus kaki putih.

Ino memakai jaket tipis yg resletingnya di buka,dan dalamannya t-shirt berwarna ungu polos,juga memakai celana jeans longgar sepaha dan sepatu sneakres ungu. Tenten memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna pink muda,memakai celana pendek berwarna coklat ketat,memakai kaus kaki putih dan sneakers simple aja,t-shirt putih,celana pendek biru,dan sneakers pun memulai olahraga dengan jogging jogging …

"Udah capek nih,pulang yuk"Kata hinata sambil mengelap mukanya yg berkeringat

Di rumah hinata

"Nah,kalian mandi aja dulu,aku nyiapin kamarku"perintah hinata sambil menaruh buku tulis adeknya ke meja."ok"jawab ino,sakura,dan pun bergiliran mandi…

"udah slese?makan yuk"Ajak hinata ber-empat kembali ke dapur untuk makan malam.

Di dapur tidak ada siapa2,hanya ada neji dan hanabi,saudara mereka udh kembali ke kamar."hehe..maklum,ayah dan ibuku pulang jam 10 sekarang baru jam ,makan"ajak hinata sambil menyiapkan meja makannya.

Semuanya pun memakan ramen dengan lahap."hahh..udah kenyang nih,ke kamar yuk?"tanya ino sambil meminum air putih."yok"jawab yg lainnya

Di kamar hinata …

"hm…aku mau langsung tidur deh"kata sakura sambil menutup kepalanya dengan beberapa detik sudah terdengar ngoronknya sakura."Zzz .. Fiuhh S…S… Zzzz…"(sakura).Yang lain pun pada memasang muka begini : -_-"

"sakura udah tidur,aku mau baca komik sebentar ah,pinjam ini y hinata"kata tenten ."ya"jawab hinata lembut.

"hm..aku mau main facebook di Hpku aja deh…"Kata ino."um..aku..aku..nulis cerita dech"kata 11 malam..teng… Hinata,tenten,dan ino suara ngoroknya sakura makin …

Sakura yg paling pertama bangun..

"Hoaahm…masih jam 5..hinata,ino,tenten masih tidur ya..mandi ah"Kata sakura sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Sakura pun mandi dengan air mandi sakura mengganti baju dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna putih gambarnya kupu-kupu warna memakai rok warna coklat memakai jepit rambut berbentuk bunga berwarna pink."Hoaahmm..ck..ckk..ckkk…"Ino pun juga bangun,di ikuti tenten,dan hinata,

"Hm..dingin banget..mandi ah"Kata hinata sambil ke kamar mandi 1."Aku mandi juga"Kata ino sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi 2."Aku juga"Sahut tenten ke kamar mandi mandi,hinata memakai dress warna putih,kalung berwarna perak,dan jepit rambut pita berwarna memakai lengan pendek warna biru,kalung bunga warna pink,rok selutut warna putih,dan jepit rambut berbentuk bulat.

Ino memakai dress warna ungu muda dan jaket kecil berwarna hitam,stocking hitam,bando hitam,dan jam tangan warna hijau.


End file.
